All You Need Is Love
by Swanaholic
Summary: Emma Swan used to live in a nice apartment when one Christmas she got a gift she could have never imagined. A baby girl, left in a basket at her front door. Now 4 years later Emma and her daughter, Maisy, are moving back to Emma's home town, Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

I drove down the dark rode. It was very late and the air was cool, the stars navigating me to the place I called home. I glanced up into my mirror and smiled and the sight I saw. Sitting there in her booster seat, was a sleeping little girl. Her hair was a messy mop of blonde curls, one arm wrapped tightly around her teddy, the other connect to her mouth that held her thumb.

I still remembers the day my little angel came into my life, and it has been the best thing to have ever happened to me.

*FLASHBACK*

Four Years Ago.

It was a cold winter night, the window outside gently blew as snow fell from the sky, making a white blanket that covered Boston.

I had just gotten home from my job at the local police department. As I opened the door, I entered the silence.

Due to the snow storm that was covering all of New England the past week, I was unable to make it home to spend the holidays with my parents and friends. I wished I didn't have to spend the holidays alone, it was one of the things I hated the most.

I had decided to slip into bed early that night, getting under the warmth of my bed sheets. Slowly my eyes began to close into a blissful sleep.

My eyes didn't open again until morning. As I was making my coffee, there was a knock on my apartment door. I was confused because I wasn't expecting anyone to come over.

I walked over to my door and opened it, no one was there. I was about to close the door when I heard a little noise below me. I looked down to see a little baby barely even a week old sleeping in small basket. I looked down the hallway and saw no one who could possibly be this child's mother. So I did the only thing I could think of, I leaned down and grabbed the basket with the child and bringing it inside, closing the door behind me.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Mommy?" a little voice says taking me out of my trance. I look into the mirror and see my little girl rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes sweetie? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I have to go potty." she whines, just a little though.

Just as I was about to answer, I took a moment to really take in my surroundings. It was no longer night outside, but early morning with the sun in the sky. We drove past a wall of trees and then there it was.

Welcome to Storybrooke

"We will stop in just a few more minutes, okay Maisy?" I ask her.

"Okay mommy, I can hold it." she replies, the turns to look out the window a the bright summer day.


	2. Chapter 2

Maisy and I were meeting my parents for breakfast at Granny's. I pulled my car up to the curb and got out. As I helped Maisy out of the car she started to do a little potty dance. I grabbed her hand and led her into the diner.

"Oh my god Emma! I'm so happy you are here!" Ruby yells as soon as we came through the door.

"Hi Ruby I'm happy to see you too!" I say giving her a hug.

Ruby has been my best friend since we were four years old, we were inseparable as kids.

"Mommy! Potty!" Maisy says pulling on my arm.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," I say crouching down to her height "If you go through those doors right there and take a right that's where the bathroom is." I continue, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay mommy." Maisy says before running of to the bathroom.

"So that is the Maisy your parents keep going on about, she's adorable." Ruby says to me.

"Yeah that's my little girl." I say with a smile on my face.

I went to the back to wait for Maisy before sitting down. After standing there for a little while, Maisy came out, shaking her hands dry.

"All better mommy." She tells me, looking up.

"Okay sweetie, how about we go wait for grandma and grandpa to show up?" I ask her. She nods in response, taking a hold of my hand. We go and sit in a booth, and I look at the menu deciding what I should get.

Ruby soon walks up with a cup of crayons and some paper for Maisy. She sets it down on the table in front of her, and Maisy lets out a quiet thank you before she starts coloring.

"So do you want to wait for your parents to get here, or do you want to order now Ems?" Ruby ask, taking out her notepad.

"We can just order now. I'll have my usual, Maisy what would you like?" I ask.

"Do you have chocolate chip pancakes and sausage?" Maisy asked timidly

"We sure do sweetie, Granny makes the best chocolate chip pancakes in the world." Ruby tells her.

"And chocolate milk?" Maisy ask, staring to be a little less shy.

"And chocolate milk. I'll go take this to Granny's right now. And she would be happy to see you Em." Ruby says walking towards the kitchen.

"You know you her mommy?" Maisy ask me.

"Yes sweetie, she is a friend of mine." I tell her. She nods and goes back to coloring her picture, from what I could see it was a big flower. Ruby soon brings our food and we both start eating.

"Mmmm! Mommy this is a good pancake!" Maisy says, taking another big bite.

"Well I'm glad you like it sweetheart." I tell her rubbing the top of her head.

"Well look who wandered into my diner!" I hear Granny say, she walks over to the table, " and who is this little one?" she continues once she she's Maisy.

"Hi Granny it's good to she you too. And this is my daughter, Maisy." I tell her.

"Are you the one that made my pancakes?" Maisy ask Granny.

"Why yes I am." Granny tells her.

"Well you should keep making them, because they are very yummy" Maisy tells her, putting another bite of pancakes in her mouth.

Granny smiles at this comment, tells Maisy thank you then walks back to the kitchen. A few more minutes passed then the door to the diner opened and both my parents walked in. As soon as Maisy saw my father her eyes lit up, she quickly got up taking the picture she had drawn with her.

"GRANDPA!" Maisy yells running into his arms. Maisy has always loved her grandfather, he always spoiled her. It made me happy though to watch them together, he is the closest thing she has to a father figure in her life.

"How is my little princess doing?" he ask her, lifting her to sit on his hip.

"I'm good, I drew you this picture." Maisy tells him, giving my father the picture as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Why thank you princess, I'll make sure I put this in my office so I can look at it everyday." he tells her. My father was the town sheriff, he always has been since I was young, until I can find a different job I'll be working with him for a while.

"Can you put me down so I can hug grandma please?" Maisy ask him, squirming around a bit. He sets her down then she run into the arms of my mother. After the hug all three make their way back to our table. I stand up and hug my parents, then we all sit back down. Ruby comes and takes my parents order while Maisy and I finish ours. My parents and I make small talk while Maisy draws some more.

"Hey Maisy, I got some news, tonight we are staying with grandma and grandpa." I tell Maisy who instantly gets excited.

After some time has passed, we payed for our meals and headed to my parents apartment.

"Grandpa! You're doing it wrong! you sapossed to have your pinky out like this, see!" Maisy said, pushing her little hand in my father's face. The two were having a tea party, both donning mom's pearl necklaces, brightly colored tutus, and plastic crowns. The two were in the living room, seated at a table that although was the perfect size for Maisy, made my father seem like a giant. My mother and I were watching the scene from the kitchen, drinking some hot chocolate.

"Okay now we bring the cups to our lips and go 'sip sip sip'" Maisy told him, he followed in suit.

"Okay I hate to break up this little party, but it's time for Maisy to take a bath." I say picking up my daughter from where she sat.

"But mommy I have to teach grandpa how to tea party, he gotten a little rusty" Maisy says giving me a little pout, crossing her arms across her tiny chest.

"Oh but sweetie you will have all day tomorrow to teach grandpa the ways of tea partying, but for now you need to take a bath." I tell her, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

After Maisy's bath, she had a tiny snack and the fell asleep curled into my side, watching snow white.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving day was a very stressful experience. It was a very hot summer day, and I also had to try and clam a very miserable little princess. Luckily dad had gotten the air conditioner to work, so now Maisy is sitting on her comforter watching Snow White on my laptop.

While I was putting some things away there was a knock at the door, I quickly stopped what I was doing and went to see who it was that came by. As I opened the door my heart stopped, standing there was a very handsome man with bright blue eyes.

"Hello there my name is Killian and I'm your new neighbor. I brought this bottle of wine to welcome you to the neighborhood but then I saw your little lass so I also bought some juice boxes for the little one." Killian says with a big smile.

"That's very kind of you Killian my name is Emma Swan it's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in for some coffee?" I ask him.

"I would love to Swan." He replies with a deviously handsome smirk on his face. I moved aside so he could come in, leading toward the kitchen. I then got the coffee on the pot, and waited for it to brew.

"Mommy?" I hear Maisy call, I turn to see ny daughter standing in the kitchen still in her pjs with her teddy clamped to her chest. When she notices I have noticed her she runs up to me and lifts her arms, silently asking to be held.

"Yes sweetie what's wrong?" I ask putting my forehead to hers. I loved this small intimate moments between us.

"Snow white is over." Maisy tells me tucking her head in the crook of my neck. Snow White was my favorite movie as a little girl, and Maisy had fallen in love with it as well.

"Oh sweetheart, I know you're sad but don't worry. Granpa will be back soon and I am sure he will be more than willing to set uo the tv so you can watch some more movies. Then Grandma will come with dinner and I know she would love to cuddle up with you." I reassure her, kissing her mess of blonde hair.

"Okay. Mommy who that?" She ask pointinng toward Killian.

"That's Mommy's new friend Killian. He lives next door and came over to give us somme juice boxes." I say setting her down.

"He got me juwce?" She ask looking up at me. I simply nod in response. She then ru s towards him hugging his long legs.

"Tank you Killy!" She tells him.

"You're welcome lass." He says rubbing her head with his hand.

My mother and father eventually return, dad had set up the tv and mom had brought home pizza. Killian stayed to help too. And as it was nearing the end of the night, my parents had since gone home. Maisy was dozing off on the pull out couch bed in the living room, watching The Princess and The Frog. Killian and I ee currently in thd kitchen, cleaning up and having some wine.

"That's a beautiful little lass you got there. But I hope you don't mind me asking but I have yet to meet the father."Killian says taking a sip of his wine.

"I haven't either." I tell him. He lifts his eyebrow up in confusion so I decided to better explain myself.

"Maisy is adopted. She was left on my door step Christmas Morning and I didn't have the heart to send her into the system." I explain, staring at my empty wine glass.

FLASHBACK

"Well hello there little one you are just a cute little one." I speak to the baby girl in my arms rocking her back and forth. "Who inbthe world would give up just a precious baby like you?"

Then like that her eyes open and I am lost in a sea of blue eyes. Then the crying starts.

"Oh baby whats wrong. Not need to be afraid I am not going to hurt you." I tell her, but when I see her grabbing at my shirt I understand the reason behind her tears.

Shes hungry.

"Oh no baby, I know you are hungry. How about we go see of my neighbor next door as some spare formula, she just had a baby girl not too long ago."

I make my way to the hallway and up to my neighbors door, knocking on it gently hoping they are awake.

"Oh hello there Emma what are you doing here this early. And who is this cute little one you have in your arms?" My neighbor, Zelena, asks me.

"Hello Zelena. This little girl was left on my doorstep I don't know who she belongs too and shes hungry. I wad wondering if you had any formula left over from Robin I could give her?"

"Why yes I do why don't you come in and I can give you some other things too." She tells me. I soon leave her house with an abundance of infant onesies, some baby formula, some toys and books, and a bassinet. After feed the little girl she calmed doen for a while so I layed her in the bassinet, but almost 10 minutes later she was screaming her little head off again.

"Oh baby why are you crying now? Does your diaper need to be changed?" I ask, sniffing her little but to smell no sent.

The crying went on for a little while longer.

"Oh baby I don't know what to do. Please don't cry anymore please." I say calmly to her patting her back ever so slightly. Then out of no where she lets out an adorable little burp and her crying ceases.

"All you had to do was burp? You silly little girl you."

A little while later

I carry her to my room rolling the bassinet with us. I lay her down whike I change into some Pjs, then I change her diaper and put her in some footies. I feed her one last time, remembering to burp her at the end. She falls asleep in my arms and I can honestly say she is the most adorable baby girl I have ever seen.

And that night I fall asleep in my bed, her bassinet next to me while she sleeps. Holding my finger in her little hand all night.


	4. Chapter 4

***FLASHBACK***

 _"Okay Mrs. Swan, everything is settled and I assure you she will be put in a wonderful group home." The man behind the desk tells me. The little girl who had been staying with me for the past month was in my arms. I couldn't take care of a baby. But the look she gave me with her little blue eyes made me not want to give her up._

 _"I'll go get Mrs. Jensen, she will be taking her in. You have a few moments to say goodbye." He gets up from his desk and leaves the room._

 _I look down at the little girl, sucking on her fist, she looks at me too, and a smile comes to her face._

 _"Oh baby what am I doing? I don't want to let you go but- I'm not fit to be a mother."_

 ***PRESENT***

"Mommy! Mommy it's time to wake up!" I hear as I slowly come out of my slumber. The light from the sun shines into the room. After my eyes ajust to the light I finally see my little Maisy, clutching her teddy with her thumb in her mouth. She is just at the foot of the bed, and because its so high she needed to climb on the wooden chest to see me.

"Hey baby come here." I tell her opening my arms, which she snuggles into. "What are you doing up baby?"

"It's morning mommy, we sapossed to be awake." Maisy tells me.

"I guess you are right there, so what does the princess want for breakfast?"

"Can I have Cherrios and apple juice please?"She ask me, turning her head toward mind.

"Okay! Cherrios and apple juice it is." After getting up I lift her in my arms and make our way to the kitchen.

Maisy was sitting at the table eating while I drank some coffee. I was cleaning the dishes the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emma where are you?" My dad asked

"At home, why?"

"You started work today Emma! Get down here as soon as you can please." And with that he hung up.

I frantically ran around the house trying to get ready.

"Mommy why are you running?" Maisy ask at my door. Shit. I don't have someone to watch her.

"Hey baby mommy has to go to work can you go get dressed for me please?" I ask her.

"Okay Mommy! I'll be like a cheetah!" And with that she took off to her room to get ready.

I quickly put together a bag of toys and such for Maisy. Throwing in some juice boxes and animal crackers as well.

"I'm ready mommy!" Maisy yells running into the foyer wearing a pair of leggings, a tutu, red flats, a white t-shirt, and her jean jacket.

"Okay come on lets go." I say opening the door and rushing out with Maisy in my arms.

"Good morning Swan! What's the rush?" I hear Killian yell from next door.

"I'm late to work and I have to bring Maisy with me because I have no one to watch her." I tell him

"I could watch her for you if you'd like?" He proposes to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask not wanting to intrude on his life

"I'm positive swan, all I have to do is check on some stuff down at the docs but the little lass can come with and see all the ships." He tells me.

"Chips! I wana see the chips!" Maisy yells with excitement.

"Okay then Killian, I should be back before dinner. Thank you so much. This is a bag of some things for her to do and there are some snacks and juice boxes." I tell him handing the backpack over.

"Okay baby be a good girl for mommy. I love you." I tell Maisy hugging her close to my chest.

"Don't worry mommy, I will be the bestest good girl in the whole world! I love you!" She tells me, hugging evem tighter.

I set her on the ground staying at her level for another moment.

"Goodbye baby, I'll see you tonight for dinner. We can have tacos okay."

"Yummy! Goodbye mommy!" She says waving with one hand and the other held her teddy.

I hug her one last time before getting into my car, she waves at me as I pull out of the driveway and down the street until I am out of sight.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Mrs. Swan it's time." I hear the man who left not to long ago tell me._

 _"No." Is all I can muster._

 _"No what Mrs. Swan?"_

 _"It's not time." I tell him rubbing my finger on the baby girls cheek._

 _"I don't understand." He tells me once again._

 _"I can't let her go, no, I won't let her go. Not now not ever." I say pulling the little girl closer to me._

 _"Does this mean-" he says_

 _"I am adopting her, end of discussion." I say standing up to face him._

 _"Okay, please sit down while we fill out the paperwork." He says, making his way over to his desk._

 _After filling out the forms there is still one thing I need to do._

 _"Maisy. Her name will be Maisy. Maisy Elizabeth Swan. And I will love and care for her until the day I die."_


	5. Chapter 5

Killian's POV

I watch as Emma's yellow bug drives down the street. I can hardly believe she trust me with her daughter after only meeting about a week ago.

"Can we go see the chips now Killy?" Maisy ask, looking up from her spot by my side.

"Sure little love, lets be on our way."

While walking toward the docks which is only a ten minute walk, Maisy grabs my hand and starts walking along beside me. I look down in surprise at this action

"Mommy says I have to hold a grown ups hand while near the street." She simply tells me as we keep walking along. We eventually reach the docks and we head into the main office first.

"Okay lass, I have to put this life vest of you while we are on the dock and ships. Don't want you falling in now do we?" I saw fastening the vest tightly around her.

We make our way around the docks, checking each ship to make sure everything is in order and nothing looks astray. Maisy is a very obedient child. She stayed by my side at all times never venturing to far also enjoyed learing things about everything on the ship as well.

"Killy can we go sailing?" Maisy ask me as we walk around the last ship. I look up at the sky and see it looks like a storm is coming.

"I'm sorry lass, but it looks like it's about to rain. How about I take you another time?" I tell her.

"Okay Killy, and we better hurry I don't got my rain boots on." She says running toward the main building.

"Killy I'm hungry." Maisy tells me, while I take off her life jacket.

"How about we stop and get some Granny's? Does that sound good?" I ask, getting a nod in response.

We soon arived at Granny's diner and we sat in a booth. I ordered a cheese burger while Maisy had chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce. We then made it back to my house where Maisy fell asleep while watching cartoons.

There came a knock at my door, and I looked at the time seeing it was close to Emma's arrival time. I open the door and surly enough I see Emma standing there.

"Hello love how was work?" I ask.

"Work was fine, how was Maisy?" She ask me.

"Good she is in the living room sleeping."I tell Emma leading her into the house.

Emma's POV

I make my way into the living room and see my sweet little angel taking her nap. I walk over to her slumbering body and run my finners through her golden locks.

"Hey sweetie it's mommy time to wake up." I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Mommy?" Maisy says reaching her arms out to me, in which I take her into my arms and stand up from the couch.

"Yes baby it's mommy, did you have fun today?" I ask as she rubs her tired eyes.

"Uh huh, I like the chips. How was work?" She ask me.

"It was good, I missed you to much though."I say tickling her stomach. "Oh and grandpa and grandma are coming over for dinner with auntie gina." I tell her.

"Can Killy come too?" She ask now more awake then before.

It was then when I realized Killian had been standing at the corridor watching the scene unfold.

"You can cone if you like." I tell him.

"No I don't want to intrude on your family." He tells me rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's the least I could do, seeing as you babysitted for me today." I tell him, I have ni clue why, but I really want him to come over again.

"If it's alright with you little lass then sure." He says, nodding his head toward Maisy.

"Yay! We can play tea party with grandpa!" Maisy says excited as can be.

The three of us make our way to my house, Maisy in my arms and her things in Killian's.

"Mommy can I have some chocolate milk?" Maisy ask as we enter our home.

"Sure, thing honey just give mama a moment." I say putting her down on the ground where then tugged on Killian's arm leading him to the living room.

I quickly get Maisy her chocolate milk along with some waters for Killian and I. I then join both Killian and Maisy in the living room where Maisy is showing Killian her doll collection.

"Here you go Maisy, and here Killian I got us some water." I say handing him the bottle.

"Thanks love." He responds, which sends a warmth to my cheeks.

The hour passes but rather quickly, while I made dinner, Killian played dolls with Maisy while Snow White played on the television, I really need to get her to watch other movies as well.

Soon my parents and my best friend Regina arrive along with her son Henry.

"Emma! I've missed you so much!" Regina says giving me a hug, "Now where is my god daughter?" She says walking away toward the living room, me following behind.

"GINA!" I hear Maisy yell, running into her arms.

"Oh hello my sweet little angel, I missed you so much!" Regina says giving my daughter a hug.

"I missed you too!" Maisy tells her, then goes off to hang with Henry. Even though he is almost 12 years old, they are still very close.

Henry's POV

"Hey squirt how is my favorite little person." I say as Maisy climbs up on the couch next to me.

"I good, I miss you." She tells me sinking into her spot.

"I missed you too squirt wanna watch cartoons?" I ask, putting my arm around her.

"Uh huh!" She says snuggling up into my side.

Emma's POV

"Emma look at them aren't they the cutest!" Regina says, talking about Henry and Maisy who where currently snuggling on the couch watching tv.

"They are adorable." I respond, chopping some tomatoes.

"And they grow up so fast. It feels like yesterday when Henry was Maisy's age." Regina says sipping her wine.

"You got that right, I remember when Maisy was just a baby, god I wish she could stay like this." I say.

"What cute and adorable?" Regina remarks.

"Well yeah that, but also innocent." I say getting quite.

"You have to tell her someday Emma."

"I know but, what if she hates me?" I question, afraid of a world where my little girl no longer loves me.

"Emma you are the little girls whole world, she could never hate you." Regina reassures me. " And what's captain mick hotstuff doing here?" She ask me, changing the subject.

"He watched Maisy for me while I was at work, so I thought I'd invite him over to dinner." I simply respond, not looking her in the eye.

"Or to make tacos? Like your parents did when we were 16?" She says nudging me.

"Okay! Dinners ready!" I call, avoiding the awkward comment Regina made.

Everyone soon gathers around the table, I help Maisy with her plate and juice. Soon we are talking about our days and other things as well. Enjoying a wonderful dinner with my family.

After dinner we all sit around for a while talking some more and soon people start to leave until it's just Killian, Maisy and I left.

"Well that was a wonderful meal." Killian tells me helping me pick up.

"Thanks you, not only for coming but for watching Maisy, ever since we've gotten here life has been a bit hectic, and I'm usually never away from Maisy for the long." I tell him, putting the left overs in the fridge.

"She was a delight love, and if you would like, I often work from home, I coukd watch her for you." He tells me.

"You really don't have to do that." I tell him.

"It would be my pleasure. " He tells me, I look over into the living room and see Maisy fast asleep on the floor.

"I should probably be getting her to bed." I say with a laugh at how my angel can call asleep anywhere.

"Go on love, I'll finish off here." He tells me, picking up the last of the dishes.

"Okay I will be right back." I say making my way to the living room. I then pick Maisy uo and she snuggles into my body, and bring her upstairs to her room. I change her into night gown and lay her in bed, pulling the covers up and tucking her in, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Maisy." I whisper, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"I love you too mommy." She mumbles back.

I make my way back down the stairs where Killian is putting on his coat.

"So I shall see you tomorrow?" He ask me.

"Yeah, I'll have Maisy at your house for 9." I tell him.

"Until then love." He says placing a light kiss on my cheek before exiting. For some reason I really wish he would do that again.

I make my way upstairs hot chocolate in hand and lay myself in bed falling asleep.

It must have been three am when I was awoken by a nand of thunder outside. It wasn't long until I heard Maisy's little footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mommy?" I hear her cry opening the door slightly.

"I'm here baby, come in." I say, she then quickly enters shutting the door behind her, running up on my bed as another bang of thunder hits. She gets under the covers and snuggles into me.

"I scared mommy, make it go away" she begs me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh baby if I could I would. How about we watch Snow?" I ask rubbing her back.

"No Snow, me want punzel." She tells me, so I then switch on Netflix and play the movie my daughter wishes.

She soon falls asleep again with her little thumb in her mouth and I soon follow, enjoying this moment forever.

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, I have just been super busy I hope you enjoyed this part!**


	6. chapter 6

FLASHBACK*

 _"So mom what time will you guys be here tomorrow?" I ask my mother pacing around the kitchen. It was the day before thanksgiving and we are spending it at my place with Maisy. My mother and I have been babbling on the phone for a while now while Maisy sat there eating her breakfast._

 _"Mom I am positive I want it at my house this year it's just easier with Maisy still being so little." I tell her once again._

 _While talking to my mom I heard Maisy start to get a little restless._

 _"Hold on baby mommy will be there in just a second." I say before continuing the conversation with my mother. And that's when I heard it._

 _"MAMA!" Maisy wines. "Mama mama!"_

 _My heart instantly stops. Her first word Maisy said her first word. I hang up on my mom without even saying goodbye and run to my daughter. I see her in her high chair struggling to reach for her sippy cup which lays on the floor._

 _"Eh mama!" She says once again stretching even further. I pick up her sippy cup and hand it to her and she is once again laughing her adorable laugh._

 _"Hey Maisy who am I?" I ask trying to get her to say it again._

 _"Mama!" She says clapping her hands together. I instantly brought her into my arms hugging her tight, tears steaming down my face._

 _"That's right baby. Mama." I say kissing her forehead. She then in turn kisses my cheek and I cry even more._

FLASHBACK OVER*

I slowly wake up to the sound of rain drops falling against my window. I turn my head to see my precious little baby curled up into myside. She looks so cute when she is sleeping, and I hate to wake her up. I wish I could just lay in bed with her forever, but its already 8 and we both have to get ready for the day. I slowly slip out of bed, making sure not to wake Maisy. I quickly get changed and start getting Maisy's bag ready for her day with Killian. Packing some movies, toys, coloring books, ect for her to do while she is inside due to the rain. By the time I am done it is 8:30 so I decided to wake Maisy up from her slumber.

"Hey baby, it's time to wake up." I whisper in her ear, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Is it morning?" She she whispers back to me, slightly open her bright blue eyes.

"Yes baby it's morning."

"But I still sleepy." She curls back under the covers.

"But Killy is watching you today, He can't watch you if you are sleeping." I try and coax her up, but she stays under the covers with no luck. She really is my daughter. Thats when the door bell rings.

"Okay sweetie come on, time to get up." I say lifiting her from my bed. She instantly lays her head full of messy blonde curls on my shoulder. We make our way downstairs and straight to the front door. I open the door to see Killian holding an umbrella outside while the rain falls behind him.

"Killian? What are you doing here? I told you I would drop Maisy off at your house." I question.

"I thought I would watch the little lass here for you so she wouldn't grow bored at my place." He tells me.

"Okay come on in then. I was just about to make us some breakfast." I move aside letting him in before closing the door behind us.

"Mommy let me down! I want to show Killy my toys!" Maisy demands, squirming within my arms. Once I let her down she instantly grabs hold of Killian's hand and drags him into the living room. As I am making breakfast I can hear the two talking away.

"This is my favorite doll, her name is Samantha. You can play with Gwen, she is my second favorite. Grandpa gave me them for my birthday last year, I like them a lot. Then this is my best friend, his name is Mr. Dink, mommy said she gave it to me when I was a baby. I don't go anywhere without Dink. I love him." Maisy continues to go about her toys, Killian listening the whole way through.

"Okay baby, you have all day to introduce Killianto your toys but now, it is time for some french toast."I take Maisy into my arms and bring her into the kitchen."You too Killian, I made a plate for you too." I tell Killian disappearing into the kitchen. The three of us ate breakfast, me constantly having to remind Maisy not to talk with her mouth open.

"Okay baby I gotta go you be good for Killian." I tell her, giving her a kiss on her little forehead.

"Okay mommy, tell grandpa I said Hi." Maisy says before running of to the living room.

"Killian please make sure she behaves and no sugar before dinner. Oh and keep her inside today, last thing I need is for her to catch a cold in this god awful weather." I tell him as I put my jacket on.

"Don't worry Swan, little swan is okay with me."

Killian's POV

Just like that Emma walked out the door.

"Hey Killy can we play dress up?" Maisy ask me with eyes that would make you say yes not matter what.

"Sure lass anything you want." With that she grabs me by my hand and drags me too her room upstairs.

"I wanna wear my snow white dress what do you wanna wear?" Maisy ask me, showing her array of princess dresses.

"Well lass I'm afraid I may be to big for the dresses." I tell her. She looks puzzles for a moment before digging through her chest of assorted dress up items.

"Here you can wear my tutu, and my boa, and my tiara, and my pears!" She tells me, happily putting the bright clothing in my hands.

"Thanks little love." I say putting on my new attire.

And soon the day was filled with games ranging from hide and go seek to tea party. For lunch the young princess insisted we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the cust cut off. She was very much like her mother, always knowing exactly what she wanted.

"No Snow! Don't eat the Apple!" Maisy yells at the television. " She never listens to me, but thats okay cause her prince saves her. He always does."

While the lass finished her film, I had received a phone call from Emma.

"Hey Killian its Emma." She sounded different.

"Hey love what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna have to work a little bit later than I thought I would tonight, can you watch Maisy for a little while longer?" She ask me.

"Sure thing love, don't worry about it."

 **HEY SO SORRY IT TOOK ME ALMOST A YEAR TO UPDATE THIS! IF YOU ARE STILL READING THANK YOU! I JUST GOT CRAZU BUZY AND HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK BUT I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THIS NOW AND A NEW PART SHOULD BE UP SOON**


End file.
